borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Dōjutsu
Dōjutsu (瞳術, English TV: Visual Jutsu, Literally meaning: Eye Techniques) are ninja abilities that utilise the eyes, a by-product of specific kekkei genkai or kekkei mōra. The word refers to both the eyes themselves, which have a number of passive abilities, and any jutsu dependent on the eyes to be performed; the former requires little to no chakra to be used, while the latter varies depending on the technique. Dōjutsu can be transplanted into others, though use of the dōjutsu is typically more limited or taxing for those without a genetic predisposition for it. While the user's eyes can be overused and dōjutsu can be prevented from being accessed for a period of time, it doesn't mean the user will be exhausted and they can still use other techniques. Of all the known dōjutsu, the Byakugan, Rinnegan, and Sharingan are collectively known as the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, English TV: Three Great Visual Jutsu, Literally meaning: Three Great Eye Techniques). Known Dōjutsu Boruto Uzumaki's Dōjutsu Main article: Boruto Uzumaki's Dōjutsu The Jogan '(浄眼, Jōgan -Literally meaning: Pure Eye ) is a dōjutsu was awoken by Boruto Uzumaki in his right eye. In the manga, this dōjutsu is featureless in appearance with a barely visible pupil. When depicted in the anime, the dōjutsu is blue in colour with a darkened sclera and visible pupil. Byakugan ''Main article: Byakugan The '''Byakugan (白眼, Literally meaning: White Eye, Meaning (Viz): All Seeing White Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans, inherited from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Ketsuryūgan Main article: Ketsuryūgan The Ketsuryugan is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in certain individuals of the Chinoike clan. The Ketsuryūgan is recognised by its reddish colour, giving a special appearance for the users of this dōjutsu, characterised as holders of "eyes as red as blood". Mangekyō Sharingan Main article: Mangekyō Sharingan A Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. The exact design differs for each user, though all resemble pinwheels. It is initially awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user. Uchiha have historically misunderstood this criteria as the user needing to be responsible for the person's death, and for that reason they developed the practice of killing their closest friends in order to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan. Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai Main article: Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai Ranmaru possessed a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which, when activated, causes his eyes to glow red in colour. It grants him abilities such as penetrative vision as well as the ability to hinder other dōjutsu such as the Byakugan which his own dōjutsu has been likened to. Rinne Sharingan Main article: Rinne Sharingan The Rinne Sharingan (輪廻写輪眼, Literally meaning: Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye) is a dōjutsu kekkei mōra and the predecessor to the Rinnegan and Sharingan. It is characterised by red sclerae and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine tomoe. Rinnegan Main article: Rinnegan The Rinnegan '(輪廻眼, Literally meaning: Saṃsāra Eye) is reputed as the most exalted eye amongst the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It is said that in times of disorder, one who wields the Rinnegan is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world or a "God of Destruction" who will reduce everything to nothingness. The Rinnegan is characterised by a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. Sharingan ''Main article: Sharingan The '''Sharingan (写輪眼, Literally meaning: Copy Wheel Eye, Meaning (Viz): Mirror Wheel Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. Tenseigan Main article: Tenseigan The Tenseigan (転生眼, Literally meaning: Reincarnation Eye) is a dōjutsu possessed by Hamura Ōtsutsuki and his descendants. It is characterised by blue pupils and irides which contain a white, floral pattern. Inspiration The concept of dōjutsu may have been inspired by Futaro Yamada's 1959 novel, The Kōga Ninja Scrolls (甲賀忍法帖, Kōga Ninpōchō), which featured two warring clans of ninja that had developed mutations and abilities through selective breeding, with the young heirs to each clan possessing mysterious dōjutsu. Another possible inspiration for dōjutsu in the series may also be found in the Journey to the West classic's titular character, the Monkey God-King, Sun Wukong: After having eaten all of the 'peaches of immortality', the 'pills of longevity' and drunk all of the 'wine of immortality', and then was captured after a long rebellion against Heaven, the Monkey God-King, Sun Wukong, was then sealed into Lao Tzu's Eight Trigram furnace to be burned to ash in order for Lao Tzu to reclaim his pills of longevity. But after 49 days, Sun Wukong broke out--stronger than ever--his body having been refined by the flames instead of being reduced to ash. His eyes had also become a fiery red and golden colour, becoming known as his "Fiery-eyes golden-gaze" (火眼金睛, Huǒyǎn-Jīnjīng); an eye condition that allowed Sun Wukong to now see what's really there just by looking and the ability to see and recognise the real form of evil despite whatever form that it took on — but, likewise, it also gave him a weakness to smoke, fogging his vision. Trivia * Masashi Kishimoto has stated that if a Sharingan user and a Byakugan user were to have a child, their offspring would have one Byakugan and one Sharingan. * When Kidōmaru enters the second stage of his cursed seal, the eye on his forehead opens up. This eye seemingly grants him greater accuracy in his attacks as well as what appears to be the ability to see chakra. * In the anime, the movie character Kagemasa has a dōjutsu called the Magan, which grants him the ability to paralyse individuals through sight alone. This ability was only displayed in the on-screen movie. Category:Jutsu Type